Feild
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: another christmas present for a friend kyo/haru story, this is certainly a couple i never thought of, but it was her choice so yeah.... not much else to say and i know it has a crappy title but that is cause most of the story is set in a feild


Kyo sat on his window sill staring outside disgruntled. _That stupid girl hugged me, again. I bet you anything Hatsuharu will get here and I'm still going to be a bloody cat. _He thought miserably. Deciding he didn't want any part of himself to be exposed to the world outside of his bedroom he hopped off of the sill lightly and waited to change back into a human. With in moments there was a poof of smoke and lying on the floor was a naked Kyo Sohma. He sighed and pulled on some boxers in case anyone walked in his room for some reason of another. He heard a loud melodious voice call and knew it could only belong to one person in the house, Shigure. Kyo didn't catch what the dog had yelled and he didn't particularly care either. There were two knocks on his door and Tohru's soft voice came through the door, she was apologizing and informing him that Hatsuharu had just arrived. Kyo jerked slightly at the sound of the cow's name and got fully dressed.

"Took you long enough you stupid cat" Came Haru's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"What was that you stupid ox?" Kyo yelled as he jumped down the steps.

"Quit giving me a hissy fit" He said bluntly. Kyo glared at the cow and went to punch him but Haru dodged.

"Will you two quit fighting, it's pointless." Yuki said firmly and took a sip of his tea.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo shot back.

"S-Sohma-kun please, calm down." Tohru squeaked. Kyo shot her a glare and she took a small step back.

"Come one, let's just go Haru." Kyo said gruffly and walked outside. Haru shrugged and followed Kyo out the door.

"They left so soon?" Shigure asked in surprise.

"They probably left so they could have their stupid fight outside." Yuki supplied and stood up to wash out his cup.

"Thank-you for the lovely cup of tea Honda-san" Yuki said cheerfully and went up stairs.

"You are very welcome Sohma-kun." Tohru called and bowed.

"Why are you bowing when he can't see you?" Kyo asked.

"Ah!" Tohru said and spun around quickly to see Kyo. "Why are you back so soon?" She asked sweetly.

"It's kind of cold out there so I came to get a scarf." Kyo said simply and grabbed one and left once again. When Kyo got outside he smiled at Haru who smiled back. "Where are you taking me Haru?" Kyo asked skeptically.

"You'll see" He replied.

"Tell me or I'm not going anywhere." Kyo snapped. Haru rolled his eyes and got rather close to Kyo who flushed lightly at the close proximity. "I'm still not going." He said but was unsure of how long that statement would hold truth. Haru raised an eyebrow at the orange haired teen in front of him. "Damn you Haru tell me!" Kyo yelled and almost stamped his foot but kept himself from doing such a childish action.

"You'll see" Haru said seductively and blew in Kyo's face. Kyo turned his head slightly and pulled it back. Haru laughed and began walking away from Kyo, who immediately followed after. Once next to Haru he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over and turned his head to the sky. _What the hell is he planning? I don't get it; I thought he was in love with Rin why is he taking me out somewhere? I swear if this has anything to do with a month ago I'll punch his lights out._ Kyo thought to himself in the chilliness of the outside. Haru looked over at Kyo who seemed to be spacing out while walking.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked smoothly. Kyo looked at Haru quickly.

"Nothing" He said quickly. Haru grinned at him evilly.

"Have anything to do with your questionable actions of last month?" He asked sneakily.

"No you dumb ass." Kyo said sharply and took his attention away from Haru who frowned.

"Be careful of how you act around me Kyo, things could get dangerous." The cow warned and Kyo was rather aware of that. He above all the other Sohma's knew of how bad Hatsuharu's "black" side could be. Last month had been a rather perfect example of that and Kyo let his mind slip back to that event.

**-Flash back-**

Kyo was walking through the school halls, waiting for the first bell to ring. Not much later did Hatsuharu run into him. "Watch where you are going you dumb cow!" Kyo yelled and Haru rounded on him, his eyes dark and dangerous. He was obviously black and Kyo was ready to fight the moment he saw Haru's eyes.

"Why don't you?" Haru asked threateningly. He then charged at Kyo who caught the oncoming punch. Haru made to punch Kyo's face but he also caught that one.

"Damn it cat." Haru growled.

"What is your problem Haru" Kyo hissed as he tried to press Hatsuharu back and off of him. His actions were only in vain because Haru ended up pushing him into a wall. An "ow" slipped out of Kyo's mouth as his back hit the wall.

"Try messing with me again cat and your life is gone." Haru said warningly.

"Haru, snap out of it" Kyo tried to reason drastically.

"Shut up!" Haru yelled and picked Kyo up by the front of his shirt and still kept him pinned up against the wall. Kyo coughed and tried to kick Haru but it was useless. Haru laughed menacingly at Kyo's reaction.

"Haru" Kyo breathed his face turning slightly pink. Haru grinned at the teenager he had slightly above him. Haru leaned into Kyo to tell him something but before he could open his mouth Kyo crashed his lips onto Hatsuharu's. He would have pulled away if not for the hands that he found tangled in his hair that held him there. After a moment he gave into the kiss and opened his mouth to the tongue that was pleading for entrance and moved closer to Kyo. At Haru's decisions Kyo wrapped his legs around Haru's waist and moved a hand from behind his head to his neck. Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo's hips to support him there. After what felt like forever the two of them pulled apart panting and Kyo rested his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Kyo when did you become homosexual?" Haru asked bluntly and not alarmed in the slightest.

"Stupid cow" Kyo murmured and put one foot back on the floor and then the other one. He lifted his head from Haru's shoulder hit him upside the back of the head and left as quick as he could. Haru put a hand to the back of his head, shrugged and continued on his way.

**-End Flashback-**

"You're blushing" Haru interjected.

"Huh?" Kyo said and looked at Haru who had his typical expression on. "No I'm not." Kyo said and tried to shove his hands further into his pockets.

"Not anymore, but you were." Haru said calmly and shot Kyo a sly look.

"You are stupid." Kyo said. Haru shrugged at the statement. "When are we going to get wherever?" Kyo asked stubbornly.

"We are here." Haru replied simply. Kyo looked around it was a clear open field with some trees here and there.

"This is where you planned on taking me?" Kyo asked exasperated. "Why are we here, what makes this field so special?"

"This is where you first saw me turn black." Haru said simply. Kyo raised an eyebrow in confusion. _He thinks that me seeing his black side is a good thing? _Kyo thought to himself perplexed. "I guess it's special to me because you were the first of everyone, besides my parents and you just humored me, made it seem like it wasn't such a bad thing." Haru said thoughtfully and he stared out at the field.

"I kind of remember that now." Kyo said and smiled. Haru had some thought of him that was special. Haru glanced over at Kyo who was staring at him attentively.

"Why are you staring Kyon?" Haru asked and grinned at the cat. His eyes widened and looked down quickly and his hands went back into his pockets.

"Don't call me that."

"You're cute when you're flustered." Haru said and grabbed Kyo's elbow and dragged him closer.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked and looked up into Haru's deep gray eyes. He got the feeling as if he was being ripped through by the calm and mysterious gray eyes of Hatsuharu Sohma. He then took Kyo's hand out of his pocket and dragged him into the field.

"Fight me" Haru said calmly.

"What is wrong with you today?" Kyo asked in astonishment at what Haru was asking.

"Nothing, now fight" Haru said and took a fighting stance Kyo obliged and made the first move. Fists flew, some were caught, others dodged, and kicks came and went. After about ten minutes Haru was panting and Kyo was wiping his head of sweat.

"Had enough?" Kyo asked and Haru shook his head, an evil grin plastered his face.

"You are going to have to do better than that cat." Haru informed him.

"As you wish" Kyo said and made a blow for Haru's leg and it worked, except that Haru brought Kyo down with him. The two struggled for a while on the ground before Kyo ended up straddling Haru and sitting up. "Are we done yet?" Kyo asked aggravated and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth off.

"Maybe, but are you?" Haru asked. Kyo growled low in his throat and made to get up but Haru grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Kyo froze instantly because he was certainly not expecting the kiss. Haru let go of the back of Kyo's head.

"What the-"

"Isn't that what you've wanted?" Haru asked. Kyo nodded unable to speak at the moment. "Then get back down here and kiss me idiot cat." Haru said to his older cousin who immediately gave into to the request, more of a demand. Kyo ravished Haru's mouth and Haru did the same to Kyo's mouth as best he could and Kyo pulled up after several minutes.

"Like that?" Kyo asked and ran a hand down Haru's chest. Haru nodded breathless and Kyo grinned from ear to ear.

"Dear Akito where did you learn how to kiss like that?" Haru finally asked and trying to ignore Kyo and his hands that were drawing designs on his chest.

"Instinct" Kyo said simply and licked his lips. Haru's eyes followed Kyo's tongue the entire time. "You weren't half bad yourself." Kyo said and smiled sweetly at Haru.

"Could you kiss me again because I think I'm forgetting what it was like." Haru said slyly and coolly.

"I will if you tell me something."

"Anything"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"Do you plan on making me beg for you to kiss me?" Haru said and gave Kyo an almost reproachful look.

"Of course not, at least not here anyway." Kyo replied. "Now tell me." Kyo hissed into Haru's ear and was very tempted to make a nice meal out of the ear.

"Go out with me?" Haru asked in hopes. Kyo chuckled.

"Yes, but that isn't what I'm looking for." Kyo said and ran his tongue ever so slightly over the outside of Haru's ear. He twitched and bit his lip.

Kyo sat up and smiled coyly at Haru waiting for what he wanted, needed to hear. "What is it you want to hear?" Haru pleaded.

"Figure it out or I'm going home." Kyo warned. Haru groaned in frustration and glared at Kyo.

"You aren't making this easy on me cat." Haru said grudgingly.

"I'm not trying to"

"You suck"

"I can only try"

"Shut up"

"Tell me"

"What?"

"Tell me" Kyo cooed and went to get up but Haru sat up and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist so he couldn't get anywhere to easily. Haru lay back again and brought Kyo with him. Kyo straightened out his legs so he was in lying position and propped himself up on his forearms and raised an eyebrow at the younger teenage boy below him.

"Kyon" Haru started and Kyo's eyes lit up thinking that Haru had finally caught on. "Be mine, please?" Kyo hung his head and sighed and stood up. Haru frowned and sat up.

"You are a bit more stupid than I thought." Kyo said disappointed and stood up and Haru did the same.

"Well then give me a hint or something." Haru said pleadingly and agitatedly.

"Hatsuharu Sohma" Kyo breathed. "I love you and I will not give into you or whatever you say if I'm the only person saying it!" Kyo blurted and slammed his eyes shut and clamped his hands into fists.

"Damn Kyo" He said. "That is deep." Haru said. Kyo's eyes shot open and he slapped Haru. Haru's face went blank and he blinked and gave Kyo a questioning look and Kyo could see his eyes grow ever so darker ever so slowly.

"I love you" Kyo said. "I always have and now that I'm yours and you mine, you don't even see me that way. I can't blame you though I am the blasted cat after all aren't I?" He asked and looked at Haru whose eyes were still growing darker and blanker. "Why don't you just go back to screwing Rin and leave me alone." Kyo said and turned to run away but was stopped by a strong hand on his wrist.

"Rin can go screw herself, I don't care." Haru said and his grip on Kyo's wrist tightened. "If you dare hit me again you won't be able to see or walk straight for a month." Haru said low in his throat and Kyo tried breaking free. _Damn, how do I always seem to piss him off? _Kyo thought in disbelief. Haru pulled hard on Kyo's wrist causing Kyo to stumble into him. Kyo 

stood where he was and dared not move since Haru obviously had the upper hand in this situation. "You say you love me right?" Haru asked and entangled a hand into Kyo's hair.

"Yeah" Kyo replied softly.

"Want me to love you back?" Haru asked. Kyo nodded. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Yes, damn it yes!" Kyo yelled. He felt ashamed and somehow hurt at having to say this. He was breathing deep afraid of what Haru would say and he could feel the cold metal of Haru's necklaces and rings almost burning his warm skin that was only getting warmer by the second.

"Kyo, are you sure about that?" Haru asked and yanked Kyo's head up so he could see his bright crimson eyes.

"Positive" Kyo said firmly, Haru smiled and his grip on Kyo's orange hair loosened.

"Show me" Haru whispered.

"Why don't you show me that you are serious about loving me?" Kyo replied.

"Absolutely" Haru said and yanked Kyo into a straight standing position and moved Kyo's head to side gently. Kyo then felt Haru's teeth on his neck. Kyo let out a noise of surprise and jumped slightly. He could feel Haru's teeth sinking into his flesh and could feel Haru sucking on his neck. Kyo's knees began to turn to jell-o and he let his eyes slip shut as he relished in the feeling of what Haru was doing to his neck and Haru wrapped his arm around Kyo's waist to keep him from falling over. Once Haru was finished waking such a nice meal out of Kyo's neck he picked him up and Kyo snuggled his head into Haru's chest inhaling his scent. "Enjoy that?" Haru asked. Kyo nodded. Haru smiled in satisfaction. "Where to now"

"It's all up to you, vampire wanna be." Kyo murmured. Haru chuckled and sat down where he was standing and cuddled Kyo. "This cuddling thing goes no where, got it?" Kyo asked.

"Whatever you say Kyon" Haru replied and ran a hand lightly through Kyo's hair.


End file.
